A common goal in automated image analysis of stained tissue sections is to measure the amount of an indicator stain that indicates some property or state of tissues or cells of interest. This typically involves finding segmentation regions corresponding to the tissue of interest in images of tissue sections, or finding certain types of cells, or finding sub-cellular compartments of cells of interest; and then assessing levels of indicator stains from pixels within these segmented regions.